Traditional memory support circuits are used to write and read data from arrayed memory cells. Examples of memory support circuits include sense amplifiers, row decoders, column decoders, pass gates, and the like. Decoder circuits, such as row decoders, can further include row selection circuits and drivers. Semiconductor memories typically require a certain amount of planar area to form memory support circuits, the planar area usually being determined by the quantities and types of devices (as well as device configurations) that are used to form the support circuitry. Further, complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (“CMOS”) fabrication technologies are commonly used to form the devices of the memory support circuits, the CMOS-based devices requiring planar area for both n-channel and p-channel semiconductor structures.
Certain approaches to semiconductor memory technologies provide for decoders that typically select blocks of memory, such as 512 kb to 1 Mb sized blocks of memory, for switching voltages onto a relatively large number of decoded array lines on a block-by-block basis as in, for example, NOR FLASH memory technologies. Further, some approaches use high-voltage circuitry to generate programming voltages, which typically consumes relatively more surface area than other circuitry. The high-voltage circuitry is usually designed to withstand higher voltages to ensure structural integrity.
There are continuing efforts to improve voltage generation for accessing non-volatile re-writable memory technologies.
Although the above-described drawings depict various examples of the invention, the invention is not limited by the depicted examples. It is to be understood that, in the drawings, like reference numerals designate like structural elements. Also, it is understood that the drawings are not necessarily to scale.